


Kayla And Her ‘Friend’

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderbending, School Band AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Kayla ends up crushing on the violin girl of the school band ,, Brianna.
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	1. Her.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering
> 
> Kayla=Female Kyle  
> Brianna= Female Bow

_ “Sweet mother, I cannot weave – _

_ slender Aphrodite has overcome me _

_ with longing for a girl.” _

_ -Sappho. _

**\--------**

Kayla shut her locker with a sigh brushing her long blonde hair back. You see, she was generally panicked for she found out something so..mixed. her heart and mind was confused. She had found out recently she had feelings for a beautiful girl. This girl was Brianna, a 3rd year student at Etheria High. 

Brianna was stunning with her hair usually tied into a long braid her dark eyes were always filled with wonder and it made Kayla wonder..If she could possibly see the other side of Brianna no one saw. Brianna didn't have many friends nor did Kayla but the green eyed female slapped herself finally deciding to talk to Brianna.

She walked into the band room quietly bumping her leg into a chair. “ow! Shit!” she mutters Brianna looking up. “Oh...hello. Are you.. supposed to be here?” Brianna had the sweetest smile on her face Kayla was in awe not even paying attention to her leg pain. “oh! Yes! H-Hi..and probably not but I wanted to say,,, hi.”

“Oh..hi!” Brianna waved with a smile,, “What’s your name?” she tilted her head Kayla staring down at the floor fidgeting with her hands. “My name,, it's Kayla! I already know who you are..your Brianna right? I-I heard you playing from my locker and i-i thought you sounded really good!” she spoke quickly. “Oh.. thank you.”

Kayla flushed even more,, it was silent between the two for a few moments as Brianna spoke up. “would you like to stay with me? I'm taking a break from playing my violin for a bit to relax..you seem like an interesting person to hang out with..” the blonde girl didn't know how to respond other than simply nod. “A-Alright..”

Kayla sat down next to Brianna who looked over at the small girl- “You're fairly short for a student here..first year I assume?” Kayla looked crushed, sulking to herself as Brianna laughed patting her head. “I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be mean! I think it's cute that you're so small!” Kayla had a gay panic attack as Brianna changed the topic. “Do you have any hobbies?”

“I do! I write and study a lot of poetry..I especially love to study Sappho, she's so cool!” Kayla's eyes lit up Brianna smiling softly. “Do you think maybe I could read some of your poetry?” she asked. Kayla looked surprised- “i mean..I guess I COULD bring it but only if you want of course..” Brianna nodded, “I would LOVE to read your poetry! You seem very passionate about it and I think if you're passionate about something you should share it with the world!”

“wow.. alright! Tomorrow I'll bring in my poetry journal so we can read it together! You sure your bandmates wouldn't mind me coming here?” she asked,, the taller female shaking her head. “I doubt they would mind, besides we allow visitors to stop by..”

With that being said, Kayla got up and picked up her things. “I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow!” she grinned, “Bye Kayla! Can't wait to read what you have written!” And so,, Kayla ran out of the band room heading home as the school bell rang.

_ This was probably the best day of Kayla's life. _


	2. Poems.

_ “you will have memories _

_ Because of what we did back _

_ When we were new to this, _

_ Yes, we did many things then- all beautiful- _

_ -Sappho _

**\------**

The next day,, Kayla immediately ran into the band room with her journal and bag. Waving at Brianna who was waiting for her. She took a seat next to the taller girl. “Hey! I got my poetry book and I wrote something I think you'll like.” she grinned. Brianna looked amused. “Ohh! I can't wait to read it!”

Kayla giggled, opening on the first page of her journal. Brianna leaned over a bit to read it also curiously. She had put down her violin case clearly in awe. “Kayla you're such a good writer! How do you write such good poems!” she grabbed her hands excitedly, Kayla growing flustered. “A-Ah! Well they aren't exactly the best.. there's a lot of things I could do better..”

“well, no one is perfect! No poet starts out perfectly yes your poems may have flaws but that doesn't make them not good. I think your poems so far are fantastic, don't ever give up on writing these!” Kayla nods and so after a few pages later. “Oh! Before I forget Brianna,, I wrote a song for you. I'm not the best but I tried.” the dark haired girl looked curious tilting her head to the side.

Handing Brianna the song Kayla sighed. Brianna looked through it curiously, smiling as she opened her violin case, taking out her violin as She placed it to her shoulder tucked under her chin. She grabbed her Bow looking down at the music sheet playing the music. Kayla was obviously flustered, getting all shy once Brianna finished playing the song. “That was a really good song Kayla, I might play it more often if you don't mind!” Brianna smiled patting Kayla's back.

“W-Wow..thank you..I've never really had my poems or well my music complimented before..maybe it's because I always get too nervous to share what I have. ” Kayla muttered, “aww don't be shy! Your writing is absolutely amazing both in poetry and music!” Brianna chirped. Kayla squeaked looking away, her face was a deep red. She was feeling very shy that day.

“Aww I'm sorry did I make you flustered?” she asked with a giggle ,, the blonde girl nodded slowly staying silent. “Oh! I'm sorry!” she laughed even more hugging Kayla tightly. “Hey also..I had a question, do you think we can go out for lunch tomorrow? Some of my friends were interested in meeting you.” 

“I mean..I don't see why not. Though I'll be a little nervous since I suck at communicating with others..” she laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. “Well, you are such a great person already, so I'm sure they'll love you! Anyway you should get going, the bell is gonna ring soon.” Kayla nodded, grabbing her stuff and putting it back into the bag.

_ “See you tomorrow Brianna!” and so after waving goodbye Kayla ran out of the band room heading home again. _


	3. Sick Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a cold so I wrote this with my boyfriend's help :"")

_ “Although only  _

_ breath, words which I  _

_ command are  _

_ immortal.” _

_ -Sappho _

**\-------**

Saturday came along a little bumpy that week but it did. Kayla was supposed to go meet Brianna's friends that day since they were busy the day before so they moved it to Saturday. But Kayla wasn't... feeling so well. She felt like shit and was sweating so much she had to throw off her pajama shirt coughing. “Damn it..I can't be sick today..” she mutters kicking off her covers.

Picking up her phone she scrolled for her contacts to find Brianna's phone number (not too long ago Brianna gave it to her) Kayla texted- ‘Hey bri..I'm sorry that I can't go over to hang out today I feel really sick and I don't think I even want to get up at all.’ Brianna immediately responded with- ‘Oh my god! I'm on my way over. I'll bring some medicine!’ Kayla was about to respond before putting down her phone going to the bathroom immediately starting to throw up. 

Brianna soon enough came over to see that the door was unlocked, going upstairs to see Kayla in her small bathroom throwing up, Brianna sat by her side brushing her hair back. “Oh dear..it's worse then I had expected.” she mutters once Kayla finished throwing up helped her stand up making her lay down once again. She put her hand on Kayla's forehead as she was burning up. “Stay here okay? I'm gonna get you some Tylenol and water..”

“mm.. alrighttt.” she mutters burying her face in the pillow. Brianna soon enough came back having a glass of water, Tylenol and a small trash can setting the small trash can near the bed. “In case you need to throw up..” she smiled slightly, handing Kayla the cup of water. “I don't get it...why would you miss hanging out with your other friends? We did just meet 3 days ago…”

Brianna shrugged- “Well you are my friend too..even if we did meet a few days ago I'd still take care of you anyway..” she sighed, patting Kayla's head as the blonde girl blushed to herself. “do you think I could have some of that Tylenol?” she asked. Brianna nodded handing it to her as she swallowed the pill drinking water too. “thanks for taking care of me..” Kayla smiled hugging Brianna tightly.

“of course Kayla.. isn't that what friends are for?” she chirped Kayla nodding. “mm..you're really warm..” she kept holding onto Brianna who was flustered as Kayla buried her face in Brianna's chest. Brianna looked to the side unsure of what to even say. She just pet Kayla's head with a mutter. “You should lay down..so you can y'know..get better rest.”

Kayla nodded letting go of Brianna and laying down. Soon enough she fell asleep, Brianna petting her hair with hums sitting by her side muttering- “aw..she's kinda cute.” as Kayla let out a soft snores shifting slightly with a grumble.

_ Brianna smiled going downstairs to wait for Kayla to soon wake up. _


	4. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering
> 
> Shellina=Female Seahawk

_ “Awed by her splendour  _

_ Stars near the lovely _

_ Moon cover their own _

_ Bright faces _

_ When she  _

_ is roundest and lights  _

_ Earth with her silver.” _

_ -Sappho _

**\------**

After about two months, Kayla felt.. awkward. She was nervous to even try and come out to her friends. So one night at a sleepover with Shellina and Brianna they were watching TV together,,.it was one of their favorite shows to watch so they just put on the new episode. “Woahhh, that guy is really hot huh Kayla?” Shellina nudged Kayla who shrugged.

Brianna looked at Shellina like ‘pause the show real quick.’ she nodded pausing the show quickly. “kayla? What's wrong? You've been quiet this whole sleepover it's worrying..” Brianna had her hand on Kayla's shoulder as the blonde girl hugged her knees tightly. “Nothing Brianna I'm fine..” she mutters. Shellina sighed,, “was it something I said?” Kayla shook her head. 

“kayla..you can tell us anything. We're your friends.. we'll listen to you..” Kayla sighed looking up brushing her hair back- “i haven't been very truthful with you guys but I need to get this out now but..I'm gay. I only...I only like girls.” she immediately had a wave of anxiety hit her ,, tears building up in her emerald green eyes. Brianna smiled hugging her tightly. “aww me and Shellina will still accept you.. besides both of us are bi anyway right?” Shellina nodded - “sorry for what I said I wasn't aware that you were lesbian.”

Kayla sniffles starting to cry softly- “it-it’s alright…” Brianna hugged her close, rubbing her back as she had more tears flowing down her face, Shellina joining in on the hug. “no matter what we're gonna accept you alright? We're not gonna leave you behind just because of who you like.. that's just mean.” Shellina brushed her hair back giving Kayla a platonic forehead smooch Brianna nodding. “thank you..I appreciate you guys not judging me..” she wiped her tears nodding with a slight smile on her face.

“thank you...you have no idea how much I appreciate you guys accepting me..you two mean so much to me..” she sniffles. “Aww Kayla...that's so sweet of you to say.. we appreciate you too!” Kayla grinned- “Now let's continue our show!” she pouted Brianna laughing as Shellina unpaused the episode of what they were on. Kayla nervously held Brianna's hand the episode was getting intense, her face flushing once she realized what she was doing.

“o-oh! I-I am so sorry..” she mutters anxiously Brianna shaking her head. “no no it's fine! You can hold my hand whenever you'd like..” Kayla looked down, “you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..” Brianna nodded holding Kayla's hand tightly to comfort her when the show was getting somewhat disturbing.

_ And so, the two girls held hands all night while Shellina was a 3rd wheel in their gay mood. _

  
  



	5. That Overly Used Beach Trope

_ “May I write words more naked than flesh, _

_ stronger than bone, more resilient than _

_ sinew, sensitive than nerve.” _

_ -Sappho _

**\--------**

Monday was a day off for Etheria high which made Kayla so joyful pretty much running around her room cheering. Picking up her phone she texted Shellina- ‘Why don't we go to the beach today? It looks like a really nice day.’ Shellina picked up her phone with a grin. ‘Don't see why not, we can invite Brianna too.’ 

Once at the beach Kayla sat down with a hum wearing her green polka dot one piece as she put sunscreen on her legs Brianna sitting next to her. “Hey Kayla, do you think when you're done with that you can add some to my back?” the blonde girl grew flustered. “o-oh.. alright…” Brianna smiled pulling her hair back as Kayla finished using the sun screen applying some to the other girls back. 

“Thanks! You're a real help Kayla!” Kayla nodded as Shellina stepped out in her swimsuit grinning. “Well! How do I look?” Kayla looked up oh Lord she was holding onto her soul she was having a gay crisis Brianna patting her back with a laugh. “it looks great!” Kayla nodded slowly all she could think was

_ ‘I'm not gonna survive this.’ _

With a deep breath Kayla brushed her hair back. “it's such a nice day huh? The sun is out, the waves are nice, and it's not too hot either!” she slightly fixed her towel laying on her stomach. “mmm the sun feels so good.” Brianna got up going to play with Shellina in the water. Soon enough Kayla joined in on the water fun. They were chasing waves together laughing.

The blonde girl sat down building a sand castle with Brianna- “woah! It looks good so far!” she laughed Brianna nodding. “It's only been like what 2 hours and we're having the best time of our lives!” Shellina nodded- “I think I'm gonna head out early. My girlfriend might need to cheat off my homework later.” Shellina jokes, picking up her stuff as she walks back home.

“i think we should head back to,, I had a great day Brianna..thank you.” with a quick smooch Kayla picked up her stuff running back home. Brianna unsure how to react her hands on her cheeks letting out distressed bisexual nosies.

_ This was gonna be something awkward to bring up. _


End file.
